


Vivo

by InesCross



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Hurt Derek, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Worried Stiles Stilinski, magical healing
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 13:26:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5667679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InesCross/pseuds/InesCross
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lo malo de que tu novio sea un hombre lobo, es que siempre está expuesto a todo tipo de peligros. Sin embargo, Stiles tiene la certeza de que el suyo regresará vivo a casa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vivo

**Author's Note:**

> Juro que el título nada que ver. Lo elegí porque no sabía qué otro poner.

> Lo malo de que tu novio sea un hombre lobo, es que siempre está en peligro. Justo como ahora. Derek, el muy idiota, había ido a buscar solo a la criatura de turno. Solo, mierda. Y nadie se enteró hasta que Stiles despertó por la falta de calor en su cama, y ésta estaba vacía. Arrastró hasta su casa a Scott a las dos de la mañana, y ahí estaban, con Stiles preocupado y nervioso, más de lo normal, y otros adolescentes adormilados.
> 
>  
> 
> -Será mejor que lo traigas entero, Scott, o no querrás recibir descargas -le amenazó. Scott asintió con un poco de miedo a su amigo. Ya había visto a Stiles darle una descarga a Isaac y no fue bonito, y se imaginaba que tampoco se sentía así. Caminó hacia la puerta con los demás lobos seguiéndole, y salieron en busca de la criatura y de Derek.
> 
> Stiles es hiperactivo, y su vida estaba llena de riesgos y sustos, por lo tanto su corazón siempre latía rapidísimo, pero ver llegar a Scott y a los chicos cargando a Derek inconsciente y muy herido, hizo que casi le diera un paro cardíaco. Al momento en que los chicos dejaron a Derek en el sofá, Stiles corrió hacia él. Su camiseta estaba rota y tenía sangre, y Derek también. Acarició su firme mejilla.  
> -Le quitaremos su dolor, Stiles -le dijo Scott. Stiles alzó su mano mientras el brillo blanco salía de ella.  
> -No. Lo haré yo y será más rápido -susurró a su mejor amigo sin quitar la vista de su lobo. Acercó la mano que expulsaba energía a la mejilla del hombre lobo y la dejó ahí, viendo todas las heridas de su cuerpo cerrarse al instante. La del pecho tardó un poco, ya que era mucho más profunda que las anteriores. Al ver cerrarse la del pecho, pidió a Scott que lo llevaran a su habitación y lo recostaran en la cama. Cuando se fueron, Stiles cerró la puerta con un ademán simple mientras el brillo salía de su palma. Quería llorar al ver a Derek inconsciente. Apartó las sábanas y se acurrucó contra el cuerpo de Derek, recostando su cabeza en el hombro del hombre lobo y les echó las sábanas encima. Retiró suavemente lo poco que quedaba de la camiseta, ya que estaba casi por completo rota y con agujeros. Puso su mano en su pecho, justo encima de su corazón. Con un leve movimiento de sus dedos, insonorizó la habitación, y lloró de alivio al verlo a salvo y con vida. Cuando su llanto terminó, se apretó más al cuerpo de Derek y se permitió dormir.
> 
> Despertó media hora después, cuando Derek le besó en los labios y juntó sus frentes. Sus preciosos ojos verdes se veían cansados, así como se sentía él.   
> -Me diste un susto de muerte, Derek -le susurró mientras acariciaba la nariz del lobo con la suya suavemente, adormeciéndose -. Duerme, por favor. Sé que estás cansado y no me gusta verte así, duerme -le ordenó, o más bien, suplicó.  
> -No puedo.  
> -¿Por qué?  
> -No sin decir que te quiero -confesó, y Stiles casi muere. La calidez se extendió por todo su cuerpo y se le formó un nudo en la garganta de la emoción. Acarició su mejilla, le observó unos segundos, comprobando que no era un sueño, que realmente estaba ahí y juntó sus labios. Los dejó ahí un momento, disfrutando de sentirlos así. Tan suaves, tan cálidos. Derek movió los suyos y mordisqueó muy delicadamente su labio inferior, a lo que Stiles respondió entre abriendo sus labios y dejándole espacio para que colara su lengua por entre ellos y acariciara con ella su boca. Su sabor explotándole en la boca lo dejó aturdido, y feliz, a la par que muy aliviado de saber que si lo besaba de esa forma era porque estaba en perfectas condiciones. Al notar que el beso subió de intensidad, se separó, no sin esfuerzo y con un pequeño puchero y Derek soltando un gruñido de inconformidad.  
> -Yo también te quiero, pero estás muy cansado como para hacer el amor, así que duerme.  
> -Bien -le giró de manera que su espalda tocaba el pecho del lobo, y éste aprovechando la posición, hundió su nariz en su nuca con un gruñido de satisfacción. El lobo le apretó más a su cuerpo y sintió su erección restregándose contra el trasero de Stiles, que soltó un jadeo bajito y cerró los ojos.  
> -Derek, para. Estás cansado, al igual que yo -sus replicas de poco sirvieron, ya que el lobo coló sus manos por debajo de su camiseta y acarició su vientre, sacándole a Stiles un estremecimiento. Dejó un reguero de besos húmedos por su nuca y cuello, rozando también el lóbulo de su oreja y restregando su erección entre las nalgas del castaño, sonriendo al escuchar su leve ronroneo. Se puso encima de él y le besó. Bajó sus manos hasta el pantalón de pijama y jugueteó con el elástico de éste, para segundos después, bajarlos junto con los calzoncillos. Dejó de besarle y observó la camiseta que Stiles traía. Era de él, de un color azul oscuro, de mangas largas y le quedaba enorme. Se veía condenadamente comestible así, con los mejillas rojas, el corazón latiéndole desbocadamente, la respiración errática y desnudo de cintura para abajo, excepto por la camiseta. Le cubría hasta medio muslo, tapándole la visión de su blanco torso lleno de lunares. Le sacó la camiseta al castaño y su cabello se revolvió. Casi se corre con esa vista. Con un gruñido, le volvió a besar. Stiles bajó sus temblorosos dedos del pecho del lobo hasta sus pantalones y desabotonarlos. Derek se encargó de quitarlos y tirarlos a algún lado de la habitación. Cuando Derek se inclinó para besarle, ambos gimieron al sentir la piel del otro. Derek los separó e hizo que humedeciera dos dedos con su boca. Tenía lubricante en el baño, pero necesitaba a Derek ya. Se metió los dedos a la boca y los chupó. Rodeó los dígitos con su lengua. Derek sacó los dedos de su boca con un jadeo excitado, acarició sus suaves y blancas piernas, y las separó. Repasó su entrada con los dedos y metió uno suavemente. Stiles jadeó de dolor y escondió su rostro en el cuello de Derek. El lobo hizo un movimiento en círculo con su dedo y metió otro dedo, empujando suavemente. Cuando metió el tercero, rozó su próstata y Stiles gimió fuertemente. Derek era de los que no usaban ropa interior, y el castaño en verdad se alegraba de no tener que quitarle los calzoncillos. Cuando el lobo sacó los dedos, Stiles estaba desesperado por sentirlo dentro de él. Lo besó lentamente, impidiendo que la ansiedad les gobernara, y acarició su firme y musculosa espalda, deleitándose con los músculos tan marcados.   
> -Derek, por favor. Te necesito -le lloriqueo al lobo. Éste respondió tomando sus piernas y envolviéndolas en sus caderas, y metió la punta de su pene en el agujero. Stiles se mordió los labios intentando suprimir el gemido de dolor. Derek entró muy lentamente en él, temiendo lastimarlo aunque sea un poco. Cuando entró completamente, tocó de nuevo ese punto en Stiles y el castaño ahora sí se permitió gemir. Daba gracias a Dios de que había insonorizado la habitación, porque en estos momentos no podía pensar en nada más, menos en un hechizo. Derek se movió lentamente, tocando una y otra vez la próstata de Stiles, que gemía y soltaba jadeos animales. A Derek le volvían loco los gemidos de Stiles, y le ponía muchísimo cuando el castaño gritaba su nombre, y su ego se elevaba a las nubes. Eran unos "Derek" tan sexuales, que el pelinegro se podría correr con tan sólo escucharlos salir de la boca de Stiles.  
> -Derek. Ohh, Der'k. Der. Oh, Dios, Derek, sí. Por favor, sí -era como si sólo supiera esa palabra. Derek. Derek. Derek. Y nunca lograba formar una frase coherente, al igual que él. El lobo no pensaba ni sentía nada más que el calor de Stiles rodeando su polla. Le fascinaba la forma en que Stiles se corría, así como ahora. Al principio se mordía el labio inferior, luego cerraba los ojos y abría la boca en una "o" perfecta, mientras sus lunares resaltaban en su piel sonrojada y sudorosa. Su olor llenando los pulmones de Derek y lo hacía jadear de placer. Stiles se aferraba después a su cuello, gimiendo en su oído.  
> -Oh, Der. Por favor, por favor -Stiles prácticamente le rogaba que se corriera en su interior. Derek le siguió un segundo después, gimiendo con abandono y acunando su cabeza entre su mano, y enredando sus dedos en su castaño cabello, mientras mordía su hombro. Cuando los espasmos que el orgasmo les dejó llegaron a su fin, Derek cayó a un lado de la cama, arrastrando a Stiles a su pecho, y acomodándose para una larga siesta.   
> -Te había dicho que no íbamos a hacer el amor, Der.   
> -No escuché que te opusieras -Stiles puso su dedo índice en su pecho y le dio una leve descarga, casi como un cosquilleo, y Derek soltó una risa. Stiles le dio un beso en la mejilla izquierda y escondió su rostro en el cuello del hombre lobo. Derek les echó las sábanas encima y posó su brazo izquierdo en la cabeza de Stiles, enterrando sus dedos en el cabello y el brazo derecho lo dejó en su espalda. Sintiéndose realmente cansado, pero feliz, se durmió con Stiles sobre su pecho.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola! Es el primer one-shot que subo a AO3, mas no el primero que hago. Pueden encontrarme en Wattpad como @MadMaxies, ahí tengo varios Sterek, aunque de todas formas los subiré todos aquí :) La verdad, espero que les guste. Si hay algún beta para mí por ahí... I am FREE!   
> Como decía, espero les guste. :)


End file.
